User talk:Matthew93256
Hehe... 8D [[User:AllosaurWarfare|''Secure. Contain. Protect.]] ([[User talk:AllosaurWarfare|•'Contact Me Here'•]]) 00:21, September 10, 2017 (UTC) RE: Your profile picture I just found the image online because my drawing skills are terrible. The only people I know how to draw are stick figures :P AllosaurWarfare 02:21, October 18, 2017 (UTC) Updating article information I really appreciate you updating article information from the stuff I find for me. AllosaurWarfare 06:49, October 23, 2017 (UTC) Hahaha. I see. First of all, nah, not any mkre. Second of all, yeah, I make some stupid games every now and then and sometimes upload them on gamejolt. Last of all, nah, not really, the games are a bit mediocre now days. I made this account years ago. I should really change the profile picture one day... --Bronywhocodes (talk) 08:27, December 14, 2017 (UTC) Thanks for the avatar Thanks for the profile pic, but I think I'll stick with my custom Longshot avatar. ElliottW (talk) ElliottW 04:24, January 24, 2018 (UTC) Profile picture Yes, I drew it. Unfortunately I might not be able to make one for you since I am really busy nowadays, and I am actually really bad at drawing humans. I'm thinking of practicing my art in the future, to "git gud" at drawing. But for now, I don't think I can make you one. Sorry about that. FLATtheFISH 01:02, January 25, 2018 (UTC) RE: Age update Er, I don't have my age listed in my profile. If you mean the "ten year old" thing, that's just a metaphor. 'Jet' Talk • ] 03:04, January 26, 2018 (UTC) Profile Pic Here you go! Enjoy :) Cerrwiden (talk) 20:55, January 27, 2018 (UTC) Re: Do you have any Nerf blasters? To answer your question, why yes. I have a couple of Reflex IX-1s (part of a Tech Target set, one of them I tried to fix but botched), a Dual-Strike, a Dart Tag Strikefire, and a SuperMAXX Disc Shooter. JustAlex93 (talk) 05:29, January 28, 2018 (UTC) Another pic Sorry, I don't really have time to make you another picture. I'm glade to hear that you liked the first one.Cerrwiden (talk) 17:26, January 28, 2018 (UTC) RE: Why? :( Oh no, those were variants? I had no idea, I'm sorry. Feel free to re-upload them, I thought they were just duplicates of the images from the press kit. Jet ''(Talk ) - Reference links: Wiki Guidelines Wiki Code of Conduct Manual of Style RE: SFH2 wiki, Nerfing Yeah, so SFH2 wiki is a wiki for a 2d flash shooter game, I'm still an admin there, but I haven't done anything with the wiki in a while. The wiki is pretty up-to-date, as the game's never updated, and nobody uses it, so I'm not to worried about it. Anyway. Definitely still nerfing, and I'll be around this wiki for a while yet. HoganTheACE (talk) 14:10, February 26, 2018 (UTC) RE: SFH2, nerfing, profile Oh, thanks for pointing that out. My profile is (and will likely stay) totally out of date. But yeah, I'll fix it up a little. HoganTheACE (talk) 00:31, March 6, 2018 (UTC) Response it's from bubble bobble. RE: Who's the founder of this Wikia? The founder of the Nerf Wiki is Greenday9991, who hasn't been active since making the wiki. Jet (Talk ) - Reference links: Wiki Guidelines Wiki Code of Conduct Manual of Style RE: Big Doomlands fan? I like the designs a lot and owning, say, the Lawbringer would be really cool. But my avatar's usually just art from Nerf packaging because I think it's neat. Jet (Talk ) - Reference links: Wiki Guidelines Wiki Code of Conduct Manual of Style it's the 2019 firestrike i don't believe that firestrike was released in 2018. i wasn't aware of it until now. Talk if your still active. demon2 (talk) 07:09, March 12, 2019 (UTC)